


to lay their gold around my feet

by carryyourownbanner



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Enjolras is emotional, Fluff, M/M, he’s crying for France ™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryyourownbanner/pseuds/carryyourownbanner
Summary: enjolras would be a liar if he said he did not drink greedily as well, from his mouth and his hips and his arms, and he has never needed anything like this in his life.“i survived without you before.”“would you not now?”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire
Kudos: 45





	to lay their gold around my feet

he still smells like liquor, but there is no bottle in his hand.

“why do you keep coming back?”

“i know this is a comfort to you.”

enjolras has taken the place of his tankard, of his bottle of god knows what, and grantaire drinks. 

they trade kisses on the floor, and that is his wine; he allows grantaire to thread his fingers through his hair and move his big hands under his shirt; this is his gin. 

enjolras would be a liar if he said he did not drink greedily as well, from his mouth and his hips and his arms, and he has never needed anything like this in his life. 

“i survived without you before.”

“would you not now?”

he doesn’t reply. he kisses him instead, and he feels a rough hand on his flushed and wet cheek. the hand directs him away.

“enjolras.”

“i can’t say.”

“would you?”

“it calms me.”

“you reciprocate my advances.”

“do not take more than I am willing to give, grantaire.”

“and what is that?”

enjolras’s tears have ceased to fall, but his face remains red and serious.

“i don’t know?”

“you would give anything for the ‘people’. am I not one of them?”

“I am not a man of the town.”

“I am one devoted man, not Paris. I would give you anything or let you be, as much as it would pain me. I don’t pretend to tell you your beloved city doesn’t breathe and feel like I can-“

“grantaire. don’t mock me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I merely intend to transcend the bounds of man and god and ask of an angel if he will permit me-“

“I am not-“

“-into his arms without reservation. would you let me?”

enjolras hides his face in the man’s neck. the smell there is particular; it is less like brandy and more like grantaire. 

“I think I could allow it. on one condition, R.”

“anything.”

“do not leave me tonight.” he knows this is an easy commitment for grantaire to make. so he continues: “you will come home with me and not make any further advances than what we have already explored-“

“you would have me take you to bed?”

“I would.”

“I can do that.”

“you will never think less of me?”

“I could not, enjolras.”

he feels himself be lifted, in masculine and far burlier arms than his own, like a bride, and he protests.

“they will see on the street.”

“it is dark.”

“cover me, at least, if you must.”

a flag is draped over him, and with his face again pressed against grantaire’s shoulder, only his blonde hair is visible. 

he is safe, he knows. grantaire would sooner die than let anything happen to him.

“i’ll take care of you, my love,” he hears him say, and feels the reverberations in his chest, which he presses his palm to. 

“I know,” he murmurs. “you always do.”


End file.
